dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Min Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Min Ah *'Nombre:' 신민아 / Shin Min Ah (Shin Min A) *'Nombre Real:' 양민아 / Yang Min Ah (Yang Min A) *'Nick:' Do Duk Do Duk, Donald Duck *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: 'Star M Entertainment *'Familia:' Hermana mayor y un hermano menor. Biografía Shin Min Ah, nació el 05 de abril 1984 con el nombre de Yang Min-A (양민아), es una popular actriz y modelo de Corea del Sur. En la escuela intermedia, Min-A se tomó una foto con sus amigos en un picnic de la escuela y envía la foto a la revista adolescente Kiki ("키키"). Donde debido a esa imagen fue elegida como modelo para la revista. Mas tarde aparece en anuncios publicitarios y videos musicales. En 2001, Min-A hizo su debut como actriz en la película "High Volcán", pero actuaria de nuevo dos años más tarde en "Madeleine". Su actuación ruptura se produciría en la película de gángsters de 2005 "Una vida agridulce". Su personaje, Hee-soo, muestra una mezcla de pureza y madurez que cautivó al público del sur de Corea. Desde entonces, Shin Min-A ha recibido muchas de las ofertas de los mejores directores de Corea y amplió su repertorio de calidad mediante la selección de los distintos tipos de generos de actuacion: Artes marciales y comedia "Mi Poderosa princesa", "Go Go 70 " y a los pequeños de cine independiente "Hermanas en el camino ". Recientemente, en 2009, Shin Min-A participó en el proyecto "Milagro Azul", que es una colaboración entre ella, la banda alternativa de Corea y de la moda Loveholic, empresa de diseño de Calvin Klein. En el video musical "El Milagro Azul", en el que Min-a Shin canta, actúa como varios personajes que muestran inocencia infantil y una sexy cantante de pelo rubio. Dramas * Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) *Summer Days (2008) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Punch (SBS, 2003) *Beautiful days (SBS, 2001) Temas para Dramas *''Harmonica tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''I Can Give You All tema para My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010) *''Sha la la'' tema para My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010) Peliculas *Gyeongju (2014) - Kong Yoon-Hee (coffee shop owner) *Hide & Seek (2013) *A Million (2009) *Sisters on the Road (2009) *The Naked Kitchen (2009) *My Mighty Princess (2008) *Go Go 70s (2008) *I Like It This Way (2008) *Beast and Beauty (2005) *Sad Movie (2005) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Madeleine (2002) *Volcano High (2001) Anuncios *Hera *Joinus *Red *Giordano *KB Card *SI Clothing *LG Xnote *Maxim T.O.P Coffee *Hankook Tire *SK Telecom *Mise En Scene *Lirokos *Samsung Raemian *O'live *Calvin Klein Jeans *Vivien lingerie *Lotte Duty Free *Jinro Soju *Orbis *Sony Cyber Shot *Baskin Robbins *Aura Hair Salon *Pizza Hut *TBJ *Giverny *Nescafe *Viki Clothing *The Day *Patzzi *Chokchokhan (Cookies) *Miero Fiber *Wella Hair Dye *B&F facial cream *Hansol Telecom *O2 Flavored Water *Sport Replay *DOP *RUJeans *Zippy Ziggy *Kiki Magazine Programas de variedades *Ya Shim Man Man – 2005 *KBS Entertainment Relay Guerilla Date – 2007 *Come to Play – Phobia of Variety Shows (090803) – 2009 *Strong Heart – Gumiho Special Part 1 (100803) – 2010 *Strong Heart – Gumiho Special Part 2 (100810) – 2010 *Academy Night ‘My Girlfriend is a Gumiho Promotion’ Channel, Japan – March, 2011 Otros programas de difusión *Minah’s French Diary O'live – 2008 *LGXNote Summer Days – 2008 *S-Body: Season 1 MNET – 2009 *O’live Show 3: Top Celebrity O'live – 2009 *S-Body: Season 2 MNET – 2010 *Live in Raemian – 2010 *Giordano CF Movie: Friends & Love Onstyle – 2011 Vídeos Musicales *Losing My Mind – Lee Seung Gi (2010) *Fox Rain – Lee Sun Hee (2010) *I Love You from Now On – Lee Seung Gi (2010) *Miracle Blue - Shin Min Ah/Loveholic (2009) *Yoo Hee Yeol “My Happy Day” (2008) *Yoo Hee-Yeol feat. Shin Jae-Pyung of Peppertones “Summer Day” (2008) *Brown Eyes “With Coffee” (2001) *G.O.D “Sad Love” (2001) *G.O.D “Babo” (2001) *G.O.D “You Don't Know” (2001) *Cha Tae Hyun “I Love You” (2001) *Jo Sung Mo “Do You Know” (2000) *G.O.D - “I Need You” (2000) *G.O.D “Ever Since You Left Me” (1999) *GOD “Love and Memory” (1999) *Lee Seung Hwan “A Request” (1999) *Sonya (소냐) “Your Scent” (너의 향기) (1999) *S#arp “Sad Way” (1998) Actuaciones en vivo *My Happy Day/My Lovely Day (Yoon Do Hyun’s Love Letter) – 2008 *Sha La La (Shin Min Ah’s First Fanmeeting) – 2010 *Trot Song (Shin Min Ah’s First Fanmeeting) – 2010 *Another Sad Song (Shin Min Ah’s First Fanmeeting) – 2010 *I Love You from Now On (SBS Drama Awards) – 2010 Discografía *My Happy Day (track from Summer Days mini-album, (2008) *Go Go 70s OST (2008) *One Year Later (track from The Naked Kitchen OST, 2009) *Miracle Blue (digital single & track from Loveholics’ In the Air album, 2009) *Sha La La & I Can Give You Everything (tracks from My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox OST, 2010) *Black Moon (track from Arang and the Magistrate OST 2012) Premios *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Jun Ki (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2011 TVCF Awards: Premio Modelo de CF 2010 *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: Estrella Top Ten (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz, Drama Especial (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Actriz Icono de estilo *'2010 Korean Advertisers Association Awards:' Premio Buen modelo *'2010 TVCF Awards: Premio Modelo de CF 2009 *'''2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot Fashionista *'2009 Style Icon Awards:' Female Cyon New Chocolate Fashionista *'2009 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' 'Mejor Actriz (Go Go 70s) *'2009 Max Movie Awards: Mejor Actriz (Go Go 70s) *'2008 University Film Festival of Korea:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Go Go 70s) *'2006 Christian Dior's Timeless Beauty Awards: '''Recipient *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Punch) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Colegio Hyosung, Universidad Dongguk (Artes escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer, cantar e imitar voces *'Especialidades:' Imitar voces de otras personas y el patinaje *'Debut como modelo: '''1998 *Debut como actriz: 2001 *Idiomas: Inglés y coreano *The Naked Kitchen es la segunda colaboración con Joo Ji Hoon después de The Devil en 2007 *Tiene una linea S espectacular *Es el tipo ideal de Song Joong Ki *Kim Woo Bin de “School 2013″ quiere trabajar con ella *Lee Jun Ki reveló que quería saber su número *Regaló un coche de lujo a su manager *También es diseñadora de bolsos Enlaces *Shin Min Ah's Cafe Daum *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg.co.kr) *HanCinema Galería categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo